My Saviors
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: Ryoma has fallen in love with commoners of the outside world. But when the dreadful day finally approaches he is forced to leave against his will. How far will his lovers go to get him back? OT5 Fic, Fluffy and FIRST Romance story so be nice.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving You

Alright people, this is my FIRST romance AND OT5 story. So Please go easy on the mean comments if you have any. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Why won't you admit it?" Keigo asked.

"I have my reasons, but I just can't tell you." The emerald haired boy said as he walked away from the four boys behind him. "Now, I must say goodbye to you." He ran away with the last burst of energy he had. Syuusuke was about to run after him until a firm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Ryoma is having a tough time. He'll come back to us in due time." Tezuka assured.

'_I don't think so. Onii-chan warned me about the loss of something that cannot be replaced. But…_' He though.

"Trust us Syuu, Ryoma loves us, he's just scared to admit it." Sanada said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"If you say so Gen-chan." The four walked back to their homes with different things on their minds.

**With Ryoma**

'_I can't… I just can't love them. I'm not allowed to love anyone. It's against the rules of being a Prince. I'm not allowed to love anyone else besides __**her.**__'_ Ryoma thought to himself. His feet crunched through the falling snow of December. His breathing died down as he noticed he was no longer in view of his true lovers. '_Why must this be happening to me? And right before my birthday of all days.'_ He walked closer to his house and saw his father sitting on the porch.

"Hey kid, ready for the big day?" He asked sadly.

"Sure, the sooner I can get married the sooner I won't have to live around them." He walked into the house and whipped his feet before taking off his sneakers.

"I know you love them, and also that you don't want to marry _her_, but Ryoma… it's the laws of being the next prince of the Echizen household."

"Can't someone else do it though? Like maybe Ryoga or Nanako?" He asked softly letting tears stain his face.

"I'm sorry Ryoma, you and I both know Ryoga is not a **blood** descendant. And Nanako isn't my offspring so she can't take the throne. I care about you kid, but this time you just have to go with it. No matter how sad it makes you. Now let's go, the car is ready to take us back to the main house. At least you'll be able to see your cousins and the rest of your family." Ryoma nodded and grabbed his suitcase that was waiting on the inside of the door.

"Let's go father." The two walked out to the car. Rinko was driving and Nanako was sitting in back with Ryoma while Nanjiro was up front next to Rinko. '_Gen-chan, Syu-chan, Kuni-chan, Kei-chan… I do love you, but this love is forbidden for me. It's time I say goodbye to you four and move on._' Ryoma let out a single tear and Nanako brought him into a caring hug.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Found but Lost Again

Not much to say except that I should warn you. I update quickly on my story. And this story is actually finished since I worked on it for quite a while. Enjoy! :) btw 4 chapters total in this story but it's also VERY short.

* * *

"We're here." The drive took about three hours to get there. Ryoma was happy but he was also sad that he was home.

Everyone got out of the car and headed into the Japanese style house (like Byakuya's from Bleach). There were small ponds and the house spread across a few hundred acres toward who knows where. A few servants came out to greet them. "Master Nanjiro, Master Rinko, Master Nanako, and Master Ryoma, it's a pleasure to see you once again."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to be back." Rinko said while passing into the main room. They walked down the wooden flooring which was covered in snow and they stopped in front of a double sliding paper door. They opened it up and found their rooms nice and clean. Ryoma walked over to the dresser and opened up the drawers and pulled out his silver robe. He walked into the bathroom and quickly changed while everyone did the same in their rooms. Ryoma sighed at the thought of the family meeting.

**With the other OT5**

Atobe sighed and the other three looked at him. "What's wrong Kei-chan?" Syuusuke asked.

"I just… have a feeling that something's happened or IS happening to Ryoma." He looked out of the limo window.

"We all felt that way, that's why we're going to his house." Tezuka stated. "We're here." The stepped out of the limo and headed over to the front gate. Sanada slowly pushed the door open and walked up to the door.

"Why is it so dark?" Syuusuke asked. They walked into the house and they were surprised to find it completely empty. "He wouldn't have left us… would he?"

"No, Ryoma wouldn't do that to us." Sanada stated.

"Let's go check his room." The four headed upstairs and found nothing in Ryoma's room besides a note and a picture. "There's a note."

"_Dear Lovers,_

_I am sad to say, but I must return to the main house for my own reasons. I never wanted to tell you guys the three words that I have always wanted to tell you because this day would just hurt you. If you would like to visit me come to __(Place Address here)__ and everything will be explained. The three words have never been spoken or thought by myself, but I just want to say that I love you four with all my heart, and goodbye._

_~Ryoma Echizen_

_P.S: I'm sorry, for everything._"

"So… does that mean Ryoma is gone?" Syuusuke asked.

"No, he left us an address so obviously he wants us to go get him." Atobe said with pride.

"Maybe we're getting this all wrong. But I think we should go, we may learn more about our Ryo." Tezuka commented.

"Yeah, Kuni-chan is right. We should get going." The four headed back to the limo and headed out to the Echizen main house.

**At the Main House**

The meeting was boring since all they did was talk about the upcoming marriage on the thirty first. Ryoma walked with one of his guards and sighed. '_I wish the others were here right now._' Just then as if the gods were taking pity on him, a limousine pulled up to the main house. Four men came out of the limo and looked at the house. The guards came and surrounded them before Ryoma could even blink.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The head guard ordered. Ryoma blinked off the shock and ran to his lovers.

"Zonio, they're not evil or here for a bad reason!" He managed to push through the wall of guards.

"Ryo-chan!" The four said happily. But before they could hug him the main guard pulled him away from the group.

"But, Master Ryo, it is crucial that we don't let anyone besides your family get in contact with you. Melina, come over here and take his inside." His white hair flowed perfectly in the snow and his white guard outfit was the last thing he needed, he could hardly see Zonio in the snowing background.

"But-" He was cut off.

"No buts Prince, we have specific orders from the current ruler."

"You called sir?" A purple haired girl had come out and she was wearing a white coat over her yellow kimono. She had a second coat in her hands for Ryoma.

"Yes, take the young Master inside and make sure they don' bother him." He said referring to the four lovers.

"Zonio, stop it right now!" Zonio waved his hand and Melina had one off the guards pick him up and carry him inside.

"Ryo-chan!" Syuusuke called for the freshman who was slung over a guards back. Ryoma was kicking and punching the guards' back in his struggle. They noticed the tears that were running down his face.

"Why are you holding him here?" Atobe asked rudely.

"Why wouldn't we hold our prince here? If we were to let him go the Prince would never stay here."

"Wait a minute, Ryoma is your prince? What is this about?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes, now you four better leave or else." He slammed the main doors shut locking them out of the house.

"Prince Ryoma? What are they doing to our Ryoma-chan? If they're hurting him, I swear I will not hold back a single pinch of anger." Syuusuke said as the black sadistic aura surrounded him.


	3. Chapter 3: Due Date for Disaster

Rating goes from K - K+ due to Sakuni's actions. Can someone please help me come up with a good ending, I'm stuck on that because I decided to switch it around a little bit. The other ending was WAAAAY too cheesy. Please PM me a good ending in a nutshell if possible. Arigato minna.

* * *

"LET ME GO MALINA! I'm not some rag doll." He yelled at her.

"Yes, I know Prince Ryo, but those four may be kidnappers or worse, thieves. What would we do if you were to have gotten hurt?" She said sadly.

"I know you worry about me, but those were my friends. MY BEST FRIENDS!" He lied about the last the words. He wanted to say his lovers, but he knew the consequences of falling in love.

"We are sorry but you're getting married soon, in one day actually. So just drop it." Ryoma was now crying from her last words.

**Outside the Main House**

"This place is huge, how are we going to get inside?" Syuusuke asked.

"Psst… Psssssssst!" They turned their heads toward the wall and looked around. "Are you four here to see Prince Ryoma?"

"Yes, we are here to see 'prince Ryoma'. Where are you?" Syuusuke asked.

A girl pushed open a secret door. "My name is Sakuni; it's a pleasure to meet you." She had long light blue hair down to her knees and she wore a white kimono. Her voice was normal pitched for a girl.

"Hello Sakuni, by any chance… do you know where Ryo-chan is?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes, come through here and follow the map and you'll find him." They crawled through the opening and Sakuni handed them a map. "Well, Ja Ne!" She waved as she ran away. "Now, to give my sweet heart what he deserves for being away so long." She smiled evilly as she ran toward Ryoma's room.

"So, we just follow the map then?" Fuji asked.

"Seems like it." They started walking through the Japanese Style Mansion. Every so often they would stop to check their location. They heard a crashing sound and they ran toward it. It came from inside a room with two sliding double doors. When they opened it up they were all shocked, scared, mad and happy at the same time. They were shocked at what they saw, scared because of what was seeping out of the boy's head, happy that they finally saw him, but most of all they were mad. Ryoma was lying on the ground lips pushed onto Sakuni's lips and his head was bleeding from hitting his head on the nightstand. Ryoma pushed away and slammed his head again on the nightstand.

"Oh, don't be that was sweet heart. Soon we won't have to keep this a secret." She went to kiss him again but he immediately pulled away. "I will kiss my future husband whether he likes it or not." She said. Just then a hand was on her shoulder and she was pulled off of Ryoma. Ryoma just sat there with his eyes closed until a hand was set on the back of his bleeding head and he was picked up off of the ground. "Who are you guys?" Sakuni snapped.

"Leave our Ryo-chan, alone." Ryoma recognized that voice and cracked his eye open. His heart started beating fast when he saw his four lovers standing in his room. Syuusuke's hand was on Sakuni's shoulder while his eyes sent Sakuni the most scary, evil and sadistic glare in history. Then his eye wanted to Tezuka who was holding him in his arms allowing Genichiro to place pressure onto Ryoma head. Atobe was with Syuusuke and he didn't say anything but his look could tell he was mad as a bull.

"Syuu-chan, Kuni-chan, Gen-chan, Kei-chan… what are you guys doing here?" Ryoma asked softly.

"Shh, Ryoma-chan. We'll explain everything later." Genichiro said as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He pulled his hand off and put the cloth on Ryoma's head.

"Let's go you guys." Atobe suggested.

"Alright, let's go." Tezuka said as he bounced Ryoma up so he could get a better grip. Ryoma almost squeaked from surprise. They started running back to the hidden exit until Sakuni called for the guards.

"What's wrong Princess Sakuni?" Zonio asked as he ran into the room. "You four, I thought I kicked you out." He said to the four lovers. Tezuka could feel Ryoma shivering in his embrace so he held onto him tighter. Ryoma looked for the first time in his life, scared.

"It's going to be alright Ryo-chan, we'll make sure of it." Syuusuke whispered into his lover's ear. This made him relax a little bit until Zonio stepped forward.

"Release the prince this instant." Ryoma closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't hurt his lovers. He was wrong; Zonio pushed through Atobe and Syuusuke and walked toward the other three.

"Throw them into the cells out back." Sakuni ordered. Zonio pushed Genichiro away and the four were eventually pulled away from Ryoma and were held in the guards' arms to prevent escape.

"Stop…"

"What was that Prince?" Zonio asked.

"I said STOP!" He kicked Zonio off of his feet and pulled out three pellets. Ryoma's face was covered by his bangs so that they couldn't see his tears. He slammed one of the pellets onto the ground and it exploded into a giant cloud of black smoke.

"What's going on?" One of the guards yelled.

"The criminals are loose!" Another screamed.

"Where's my Ryo-chan?"Sakuni panicked.

"Who's there?" The four lovers asked when they felt someone. Their hands were grabbed and they were being dragged away.

"Wait, where's Ryo-chan?" Syuusuke asked as they ran through the smoke.

"Hush, or they're going to hear you." A voice snapped through the fog. "Just follow my lead." They were all lead through the black fog that was inside of the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Returning Home

"Where are you taking us?" Tezuka ordered.

"To our secret base." The voice responded. When they emerged from the cloud of black smoke they saw the person who was leading them away. Two boys ran side by side, one boy had red hair the other had darker blue hair while both of their hair was as long as Fuji's hair. The red headed boy released their hands and the blue boys carried an unconscious Ryoma in his arms while applying pressure to his head.

"Ryo-chan!" They all said as they spotted their youngest lover. "What happened to him?" Genichiro asked with his voice full of worry.

"It's alright, he just passed out. Nothing is serious, we just need to stop the bleeding and he'll be perfectly fine. Stupid Sakuni, she goes overboard when it comes to Ryoma."

"Who is Sakuni?" Tezuka asked.

"She is Ryoma's future wife. Or at least, she's supposed to be." The red headed boy explained.

"HIS WIFE?" They all yelled as they stopped running.

"Future wife, we'll explain the details when Ryoma wakes up." The blue haired boy said as they continued to run.

"Fine, but no lies or dodging our questions."

"It's a deal." The two responded. After they reached a pond they walked along the sides and saw a door in the wall.

"This is our hideout from the guards and our crazy parents and such." The red head responded. They opened the door and saw a small clubhouse with a television set and a mini refrigerator. "It's not home, but it's pretty close." They all walked in and the blue haired boy set Ryoma on the couch.

"Once Ryoma wakes up you're going to take him back to his true home." The red haired boy explained.

"Alright, but first answer our questions. Who is Sakuni? What was she doing to him? And what is this whole prince business?" Atobe said listing off the main questions.

"Sakuni is Ryoma's future wife. The two were supposed to have an arranged marriage because both families are large and expand throughout Tokyo. Sakuni fell in love with him the day they met and ever since then, whenever she sees him she literally attacks him with kisses and one time… let's not get any farther into that topic. And as I said before, our family is large, not large as in thirty people. Throughout time our family has grown and there are a few hundred people in our family tree. So we decided to make the oldest siblings the next ruler and so on, and so on until today."

"Ryoga was adopted so I was the next ruler in line to be the prince." They jumped at the person that the voice belonged to.

"Ryo-chan, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Tezuka asked while examining his head.

"No, I'm not fine, I don't want to get married to that girl. I never have, I-I-I can't." He said with tears starting to run down his cheeks. Two arms embraced him into a hug and pulled him into a soft gentle embrace.

"It will be alright, we promise." Genichiro said softly.

"He's right, we have an escape plan. Atobe-san's limo is right through here."

"Freeze!" Zonio yelled as they broke down the door. "Give me the prince this instant." He said putting out his hand. The other guards were holding metal rods in their hands.

"No, not again." Ryoma whispered backing up into Syuusuke.

"Ryo-chan, we'll get through this, we promise." He said placing a light kiss on Ryoma mouth.

"What did you just do? That's my future husband you just brushed your lips to. ARREST THEM, KILL THEM, I DON'T CARE! I WANT MY HUSBAND!" Sakuni snapped as she walked toward Ryoma. The two red and blue haired boys stepped in front of her and slapped her across the face.

"If you want our cousin, you have to get through us! You four take Ryoma and go." They ordered.

"Alright, come on Ryo-chan." Atobe said as he and Syuusuke grabbed Ryoma's hand and ran through the back door.

"How are we going to get away from them?" Ryoma asked. He started to slow down because of his kimono.

"What's wrong? Is the kimono making it hard for you to run?" Genichiro asked.

"No, the stupid shoes made me twist my ankle." He replied while taking off his sandals.

"Let me help." Tezuka picked him up and they continued to run. "This tunnel is so long, where does it end?" Tezuka wondered.

They ran through a thin paper wall and fell to the ground. They all stumbled and landed on top of each other. "Is everyone alright?" Genichiro asked.

"Ryo-chan, are you alright?" Syuusuke asked picking him up of the ground.

"Not really." He responded as Genichiro checked his ankle.

"You twisted your ankle pretty badly. Syuusuke, are you willing to carry him?" Genichiro asked.

Ryoma wiggled free of Syuusuke's grip and hopped to the ground. "I'll be fine, trust m- OW!" He said when he took a step. He grabbed his ankle and held it for a while.

"Ryo-chan, we've done this much for you already. Let us carry you to the limo."

"There's ore-sama's limo right now." The limo rolled up the road and stopped. The driver came out and opened the door for them. They all got inside and sat on the silk seats of the limo. "Driver, take us back home please."

"Yes master Atobe. Is there anything else you need?" The driver asked.

Keigo looked at the other four and they all shook their heads. "No thank you, we're fine." The window divider rolled up and they were now alone. Halfway through the ride and nobody said a thing or moved a muscle. Until Ryoma got tired and rested his head on Tezuka's lap.

"Thank you Kei-chan, Syuu-chan, Kuni-chan, Gen-chan. I love you guys." He whispered the last part softly, but the other four could hear it loud and clear.

"We love you too Ryo-chan." They all said happily while placing a kiss on Ryoma's lips one after another.

* * *

OMG! THAT WAS SO CHEESY! I can't believe I just wrote something lioke that. I'm so ashamed. jk, I think it's a lot better than the last ending.

!~+~Preview Time~+~!

_"Oi, Ochibi-chan." Ryoma flinched at the voice. He knew all too well who it belonged to. He got ready to endure a death grip hug. But what surprised him was that it didn't come. He looked around and saw nobody, not a single body, a single creature, a single soul. He looked harder and when he realized he was all alone he panicked and ran away to the park._

_"Ryoma, hold up!" He heard a high voice scream. He turned around and saw three teenagers his exact same age run up to him. There were two girls and one boy. One girl had silvery white hair down to her waist and she wore a beautiful white dress that cut down her chest a little bit, she wore flats and her legs were really skinny. The second girl had brown hair down to her waist as well and she wore a regular grey T-shirt and cut up jeans with sneakers. The boy had red hair down to his shoulders; he wore sweatpants and a baggy red shirt. "Ryoma, this is a dream, but it's also a telepathic link. We're here to warn you that some suspicion activity is happening around your school. We're going to be there soon and we also think the demons are trying to recruit your…" The white haired girl was cut off by the sound of rushing water. He sat up with a start and banged his head on a metal bucket._


End file.
